The World Upside Down
by VixieAngel
Summary: Sailor Moon's life seems fairly normal except the popular evil villians that invade the earth, but what would have happen if they took on a new form? Maybe the form of a Sailor Scout....
1. Default Chapter

*DISCLSAIMER* I do not own Sailor Moon.

"I don't want to be here!" a whispered brushed the wind. Amy lifted her head out of her book and looked towards the voice. A girl was leaning on a fence. Her short black hair cut through the gentle wind. Her dark blue eyes stared at the ground.

            "Why do you think it is so bad here," Amy asked sweetly.

            "Who the hell are you?" the girl snapped angrily.

            Amy blushed for a second, "Sorry I had forgotten my manners, I am Amy". The girl just stared at Amy's perky smile. The girl didn't say anything. She brushed her long bangs from her hair. Amy looked down and thought for a moment. She stood up from her bench and looked the girl strait in the eye.

            "The only reasons things look bad now is because you choose to look at them that way," Amy's stern voice caught the girl's attention. Amy turned her back and started to walk away. The girl watched her in admiration. There was a power the girl sensed and she forever wanted to obtain it. 

            Deep in a castle, past the moon and many of the stars a woman sat and pondered her gentleman's plan of attack. 

            "I pose we sent up a decoy. Someone to cause trouble, but she is innocent as can be," a slender man spoke. His deep red hair looked like blood in the dim light. His grey eyes were cold and full of hate. The woman watched him intently. Her long light purple hair caressed her back and tickled her feet. He deep red eyes sparkled with intent. She liked the decoy idea. It would fit so wonderfully with what she has been planning all along. She gave the command to start the mission. Both men left with a bow.

            "Hey Sandy sit with us," said a cheery red head. A tiny girl walked over to the read head. Her soft golden curls brushed her face. Her sparkling blue eyes made her seem child like, but she was a mature age of sixteen.

            "You do know that you are all the rave," said the cheery read head.

            "Yeah, even Gavin is in love with you," giggled another girl with black hair. Sandy looked off in the direction of Gavin. He was leaning up against the school. His dark red hair seemed to glow against the sun. His grey eyes were very mysterious, any girl would want him. Sandy on the other was into him. She agreed that he was good looking, but he seemed to hold little interest to her. Sandy failed to realize that Gavin had walked closer to her. He took her head and they walked away from inquisitive eyes and peeking ears. 

            "Sandy you are very beautiful," Gavin started.

            "Thank you," Sandy blushed. She looked down are her feet, but it wasn't for long. Gavin had picked up her chin and kissed the side of her mouth. Sandy could not help her expression. She turned beat red. She was a little embarrassed and shocked. Gavin gave her his number and address in hopes that she would visit him soon. The deep moment was suddenly stopped by a loud crash. A large crap like monster roared out from behind the school. Rubble was left in his path. In the monster's claw a man was held lifeless. Kids everywhere started screaming and scrambling to safety. Gavin ran alone with them, but for some reason Sandy could not move. She was not scared, but very confused on why she didn't flee. 

            "Jupiter thunderclap Zap!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as lightning rushed from her hands and into the monster. The monster let out a loud roar and threw the lifeless male body towards Sandy. The body hit her and sent both of them flying into a bush. Sandy quickly crawled up and went to the man's aid. He was still breathing and his eyes began to open.

            The man touched Sandy's cheek, "You have more power then you think," the man coughed, "take this…it will give you all the instructions you need to help this world and soon you will help me" 

            Sandy looked at the delicate item. The handle was a bright turquoise color that ended with a dark blue ball. As she touched the ball a silver symbol started to glow. It was the zodiac sign Sagittarius. Sandy held on to the wand and suddenly was washed over with information. She was something more then just Sandy O'Shay. She had power a purpose, she was a valued person. 

            "Sagittarius power," Sandy yelled. He hand shot up with wand in hand. The Sagittarius symbol spun then shot up high into the sky; then showered her with glowing silver stars. The stars formed to create her black sailor suit. Stars formed together and made a turquoise skirt. Two stars planted on her feet creating high heeled platform shoes. The stars created a purple ribbon on her back and front of her sailor outfit. Black cloves covered her hands. Then a silver tiara appeared with a Turquoise gem in the middle.

            "I am Sailor Sagittarius," she shouted as she watched the monster trash Sailor Jupiter, and now Sailor Moon and Mercury to the ground. "Celestial Stars Attack" she said as a line of stars shot out towards the monster. The monster roared then vanished into thin air. The scouts looked up at the new scout before them.

            "I am not evil, Sailor Moon," Sailor Sagittarius stated, "but I have a mission to protect the innocent and find the Prince of Stars. Please do not get in my way". In that moment Sailor Sagittarius jumped back into the bushes to find the fallen boy gone without a trace. Sailor Sagittarius detransformed leaving a scared and heart broken Sandy O'Shay.


	2. Be My Friend

*No I do not own Sailor Moon* Even though I would like to be making a lot of money and having people make fanfics of my work but that is only dream….*

"That's one little imp we have in our clutches," the woman laughed. Her red eyes gleamed with excitement.  Her gentleman friend told her of the executed plan. She loved every second of the tale. 

            "You don't care that this will slowly eat at her mind?" a man asked. He was tall and very built. His dark green hair looked nearly black against his broad shoulders. His eyes were an intense yellow. They looked very much like a cat. He stood proud and tall as apposed to the other man that seemed to carry himself in a sloppy manner. 

            "They only have one use for me…" the woman growled, "Soon I will be the one they call queen!"

            Back at earth the scouts were talking about the attack at school. Their debate about the purity of this new scout; they still couldn't get over the idea that her suit was black. Serena jumped to the girl's defense; she did not want her wrongfully accused without more information. Amy changed the subject to the new girl in their own class. She was rather disturbed by that hatred to the city and the school. Amy could still remember the icy stare of her blue eyes and hair that seemed to pierced against her pale skin. 

            "There isn't really anything we can do for her," Lita started, "If she hates she has her reasons".

            "You hated this place too, Lita," Serena chimed in, "until you got to know me. Maybe be if we tried to be friends with her, she would like it here".

            Everyone agreed to the idea of extending friendship. They did not know that the temple was being watched.

            "Oh it is so much fun watching these little scouts try and figure out our little plan," the woman cackled. She was twirling around the room as she caught her mirrored images in the wall. The room was completely done with mirrors and the floor and roof were made of glass. Any light source bounced off the prisms and created beautiful rainbows. She laughed evilly as her plan began to fold into place.

            The trees were kissed with the smell of a spring wind. Petals floated in the air and kissed the cheeks of the students. One student just flicked them off. Her uniform was a mess. She didn't like the uniform anyway. It was torn at the bottom and the top was shorter to show her belly ring. The bow was the only thing neat on her. Her black hair was messy and short. It showed her ten piercing in each ear. People often thought how much more could she put on her head. Her nose had a small Topaz stud that seemed to glow in the wind. 

            "I baked some muffins, I thought you would like one," said a shy tiny voice. Sandy looked at the girl with admiration. Her golden curls fluttered in the wind as she let out a cute smile.

            "Thanks," said the girl as she picked one up and tasted them. The girl let out a pleasing smirk and the muffin pleased her taste buds. The silence was stopped by a loud roar. They looked at the direction of the sound, and saw a large monster extending his claws towards a boy. Sandy ran into the bushes. She took out her wand and transformed in to Sailor Sagittarius. 

            "Hold it right there," yelled Sailor Sagittarius. The monster paused then roared at her. "Celestial Stars Attack," she finished. The attack did hardly any damage, but caused the monster to get angry and throw the human boy towards the other girl into the bushes near by.  The girl quickly started to run, but the boy stopped her with his hand on her wrist.

            "Take this and you will find happiness," the boy said as he passed out on the ground. The girl took the dark red wand in her hand. A Topaz ball glowed as it highlighted a red symbol. It was the symbol of Scorpio. 

            "Scorpio Power!" the girl shouted and a large scorpion leapt from the topaz ball. Its tail pierced the girl witched caused red smoke to wrap around her body. They wrapped her body with a black suit. They circled around to create a red skirt. They tied themselves into a golden bow on her chest and back. Long black boots formed on her feet and laced up to about her thigh. Black gloves then appeared along with a silver tiara and a ruby red stone. 

            "Piercing smoke attack," said Sailor Scorpio. The monster squealed as the attack hit it and disintegrated him into nothing. Sailor Scorpio let out a smirk of disgusted and walked back into the bush to find the human boy gone. The girl transformed back into her ratty school uniform and appeared back in sight. She looked for Sandy, but she could not find her. The girl looked at the squashed box of muffins and picked them up. She walked over to a near by bush and found Sandy crying. 

            "Are you alright," the girl asked. Sandy clung to the girl's waist and cried about her fear.

            "I was so scared," Sandy cried. The girl wrapped her arms around Sandy and held her. 

            "It is ok Sandy," the girl started, "nothing is going to hurt you," Sandy looked up with tear filled eyes. The girl brought the smashed box of muffins to Sandy's sight. Sandy looked at them and started to cry.

            "By the way, they were really good," said the girl.

            "Thank you…." Sandy started.

            "Holly," said the girl as she gently hugged Sandy. The whole time questions were running through her mind. How could a person be so nice to her? How was she able to be nice to someone else? And where were the Sailor Scouts that she had heard so much about?


End file.
